Evil, Meet YRP
by ffx2fan
Summary: It's a fun mixing of Final Fantasy X2 and Resident Evil. See what happens when our fav. trio visits Raccoon Woods.
1. A New Game To Play

Me again with my basic stupid great story. Well, just recently I have taken on a new hobby. Playing Resident Evil. I hate that game so much. It should burn. Well I really love it but it is scary. I mean its not like scary scary like all the time scary but there are those times when something pops out of nowhere and scares the crap out of you. Hiss. So I started thinking, hey why not mix Final Fantasy X-2 and Resident Evil. Like my two favorite games together. Well so like YRP go into RE and RE visits the world of YRP. Sounds like fun huh. Anyway here we go.

Disclaimer: Almost forgot. I don't own Final Fantasy X2 or Resident Evil or Gamecube, well I own one but.

Evil, Meet YRP

"Bored again!" yelled Rikku from the cabin of the Celsius.

"Would you shut up Rikku?" screamed Paine. "That is all I hear from you. Then each time you say it I give you a potato chip and say 'Here stupid, have fun.' Then I get ten seconds of peace and quiet while you amuse yourself by flicking around the chip until I hear 'Man I'm hungry,' so you eat the frickin chip and start crying. 'No chip! I loved you! Why did you leave me? Paine you did this. You are always killing my friends!' Next you start trying to stab me until I hit you over the head causing the whole routine over. So will you please shut up?"

There was a moment's silence broken by, "Bored again!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Hey guys," Yuna burst through the room holding something, "look at this game I just bought. Doesn't it look fun?" She held up the case for Resident Evil.

"Looks fun to me," said the smirking Paine coolly.

"I don't know Yunie, it looks scary," quivered Rikku.

"Nonsense. Besides like a game can be scary. That's not allowed. Don't you know anything Rikku?" asked Yuna.

"Let me think. Um. Not that I can think of."

"I didn't think so. Now then let's play this game."

"Hey Yuna, don't you think that a Gamecube would come in handy?" asked Paine.

"Why would we need a Gamecube? Hello it's a game. Like you know, a board game. Duh."

"Idiot. Open the case." Yuna did so.

"What the heck? How do you play with these small disks? It doesn't make sense. I want a refund. Look it comes with instructions. Hold L1 and A to shoot? I see none of these letters. Paine figure it out."

"I just told you, you need a Gamecube."

"Where do we get one of these 'Gamecubes'?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe the store."

"Good idea!" shouted Rikku.

"But I don't want to go to the store again," complained Yuna. "Let's ask Shinra!"

"Lord again? He better not have some stupid thing that will make me sing. I will kill him one day!" said Paine looking possessed.

**A little later.**

"Well you're just in luck. I happen to have this uh… let me think. Ok I got it. The Cheesifier. Yeah that's it. The Cheesifier. It will put you into to the game," said Shinra.

"All three of us right. Not just me," said Paine so she was reassured about what this was.

"Yes. You will all take the places of the main players in this game. So have fun."

"Yeah thanks."

"Let's hook up fast and now!" yelled Rikku.

"Yes let us. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Yuna manically.

**A few hours later after Rikku and Yuna finally learned that the yellow, red, and white cords were color coded.**

"Finally. Let's play!" screeched Rikku joyously.

"I think you just hit this button then this one and…" said Yuna as a bright light blinded them and they appeared again inside the mansion deep in the woods of Raccoon City.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where on Earth are we?" questioned Jill.

"Who are you?" yelled Brother as he shot and killed everyone in the cast of Resident Evil.

**Back to Our Heroes…**

"This is creepy," said Rikku sounding very worried.

"I know," said Yuna. "What's that?" The woods seemed to be growling.

Like It? Well I do. R&R. Next chapter soon. Yay


	2. The Mansion

Okay Chapter 2 Yay.

* * *

The Mansion

"This is too creepy. I don't like this game anymore let's go back to the airship. The woods are growling. Hey look a helicopter," Rikku was too busy worrying about her self that she didn't notice that a pack of about five zombie dogs had pounced out of the woods and were trying to devour the other girls.

"Rikku you idiot, run!" Paine shouted pulling out her sword ready to fight off the hoard. Yuna had already left on a mad dash with pee running down her leg.

"Run? From what?" Rikku was still impervious to the fact that three dogs were surrounding her. "Aww, look. Puppies! Wait a minute. Eeeeew. Pieces of them are missing and their entrails are hanging out of their bodies! Why is their blood everywhere? I am so confused." The dogs jumped toward her but Paine cut them shreds before they made it to her face.

"Your welcome. Next time I tell you run, you had better run like hell." Paine was fussing at Rikku while they were looking for Yuna.

"Look! A mansion! Let's check it out. Maybe they have some potato chips," said Rikku in sing song voice as she skipped for the mansion.

Paine was walking as slowly as possible to catch up with the blond hoping that something would kill her and she wouldn't feel guilty for letting her die. "HI PAINE!" Yuna shouted as she jumped from a tree onto Paine. Paine wasn't scared but because Yuna had no panties on she threw up for about three minutes.

"Yuna you idiot, I can't believe you forgot to put your pull-ups on! We've been doing this for almost a year. Your lucky I brought one with me" Paine pulled out a diaper from her pocket which magically managed to hold about 1,000 items no matter how large or small. "Here, put this on."

"Sorry. I was excited and totally forgot."

"Just don't do it again. Your 19, you ought to be able to remember to put on your panties."

"Well honestly, it's not I forget, it's just that I don't choose to. It turns on the guys, ya know."

"I don't know about you, but I am forgetting this whole conversation." A high shrill scream suddenly echoed through the woods. It had come from the mansion. Both girls ran as fast as they could until they came upon a terrified Rikku.

"What happened Rikku?" asked Paine.

"I went inside, and um, there were too many doors. I was confused," whimpered Rikku.

"That's it? You scared us half to death because there were too many doors? Well I would have done the same thing," boasted Yuna.

"I hope you both die and rot slowly," said Paine very hopeful.

"I know you love us," said Rikku hugging Paine. Paine threw up again.

"Okay let's just go inside," suggested Paine. The other two agreed and they went inside.

"You're right, there are a lot of doors," said Yuna in amazement.

"Shut up. Let's go through the door on the left," said Paine. They all walked through the door and into a dining room.

"Look a fireplace. Let's investigate!" yelled Rikku. She ran over to the fireplace and found a puddle of blood. "Eeeeew! This is disgusting. There is a puddle of blood on the ground. It sickens me!" cried Rikku. The other two went to look at it.

"Strange. Let's find more clues," said Paine as she walked by the door. The doorknob started shaking.

"Who's there?" demanded Yuna. She opened the door to see who it was. Surprise, surprise, it was a zombie. "Oh, hello. Who are you? I'm Yuna glad to…Ah get off me!" The zombie started biting Yuna's neck causing extreme bloodshed. "Freak!" Yuna, like Rikku, seemed to not know that the 'person' she had just met was a zombie interested in devouring her flesh.

"Yuna, kill it!" yelled Paine. She continued to stand there letting the zombie bite her neck.

"This is not how we say hello!" Paine took out a gun and shot the zombie's head clear off.

"That was very rude. It was obvious he was retarded."

"Like you?"

"Yeah like you."

Paine sighed. "We obviously need to keep looking. We seem to have many chapters ahead of us."

* * *

Yay. 


End file.
